highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Irina Shidou
| Romaji = Shidō Irina | Race = Reincarnated Angel Former Human | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Self-Proclaiming Angel Self-Proclaiming Childhood Friend Self-Proclaiming Childhood Friend Angel Self-Proclaiming Raised In Japan Ero-Angel Irina (All by Xenovia) Sister (by Ophis) + A (by a servant of Gragg Forneus) Heavenly Guardian, the Angel of Love and Hope, Irina (in Azazel Quest Panties Lady Number 3 (by Fafnir) | Hair Color = Light Brown | Eye Color = Violet | Equipment = Excalibur Mimic (Formerly) Light-Based Weapons Holy Demonic Sword Hauteclere | Relatives = Touji Shidou (Father) Unnamed Mother | Affiliations = Protestant Church Vatican Heaven Michael's Brave Saints Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club Irina Shidou's Salvation of Love Club (Founder/President) Hyoudou Residence D×D Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Grigori Griselda Quarta (Boss) Heavenly Breasts | Status = Alive | Ranking = Ace of Spades Ultimate-Class Angel | Voice Actor = Maaya Uchida (Japanese) Kristi Kang (English)}} Irina Shidou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD and the childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou. She is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and is a devout Christian who, even after learning of God's death, still follows his teachings. She later gets reincarnated as an Angel by the Archangel Michael, through one of the Brave Saints, her ranking among his peerage being "Ace Of Spades." She is also one of Issei's fiancees. Appearance Irina is a beautiful young woman with violet eyes. She has long chestnut hair that is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. Her body measurements are B87-W59-H89 cm in; height is 164 cm (5 feet 4 inches) and body weight is 56 kg. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences. After transferring to Kuoh Academy and moving into the Hyoudou Residence, she starts wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with black short shorts under her skirt and with an addition of white sneakers with blue accents. Following her Angelization by Michael, she wears a red "A" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as Michael's Ace. Irina also gained white Angel wings and a halo, as of Volume 17, has a total of 4 wings. Personality Irina is a cheerful, carefree, upbeat, and enthusiastic person. She is also shown to be cooperative and open-minded to others as she is seen with Arthur discussing Excalibur Ruler, although he stated that the location is secret. She's a devout Christian, showing great respect for God's teachings. During her first appearance, she was very harsh towards those whom she perceived as an opposition to her religion. This was demonstrated by how she and Xenovia treated Asia when they first met, as well as her reaction to Xenovia becoming a Devil. The death of God of the Bible was a great shock for Irina, yet she still believes in his teachings and transferred her belief to Michael who is the current "God". Irina later became great friends with Asia and the rest of the Occult Research Club members, even joining the ORC herself. She began experiencing "impure thoughts" around Issei; her Angel wings start to flicker from white to black indicating that she is about to "fall" from her status as a true Angel to a Fallen Angel if she gives in to her desires. She is shown to be very sensitive to and annoyed about being called "self-proclaiming". After kissing Issei, she becomes bolder in her relationship with him, as she becomes slightly less concerned about "falling" in order to show her love for him. This has also caused her to become perverted herself, as she has no qualms with being with Issei, even desiring to have sex with him. History Her family lineage is related to the church, implied to be the Protestant church Highschool DxD Light Novel Volume 3 Life 3, and possessing a currently unidentified Holy Sword. She is Issei's childhood friend, who was under the impression that she was a boy, due appearing quite tomboyish, they were close friends who used to play together. At some point, she kissed him while he was sleeping at her house. She later left Japan and went to England with her family, due to her father's job, where she trained to become an exorcist. Three years prior at age 14, Irina was granted the ability to wield Holy Swords via a Light Container and was given Excalibur Mimic, thus following in her fathers footsteps. Soon after, she was eventually partnered with Xenovia, where they undertook a mission to slay the stray Vampire from the House of Manthar. At some point in time, she crossed blades with a knight from Riser Phenex's Peerage named Karlamine. Powers & Abilities Holy Sword Wielder: After taking in the light-attribute crystal, Irina became an artificial holy sword user able to wield Excalibur Mimic and later Hauteclere. Light-Based Weapons: As an Angel, Irina is able to create light-based weapons such as light swords. In the anime, she has shown to be able to use light halos that wrapped about her foes of remarkable power and size such as one of Fenrir's sons. In Volume Dx.4, Irina created a move, which creates rings of light that homes in on her opponents and radiates light. In Volume 25, she made a whip of light that imitates Excalibur Mimic. Master Swordswoman: Like Xenovia, Irina is well versed in swordsmanship, being able to fight on par with Jeanne during their first encounter. By Volume 19, Irina skills became great enough being able to keep up against Ewald Cristaldi wielding a replica of Excalibur. Enhanced Speed: While she can't match up to the likes of Yuuto. Irina is still noticeably fast for a church warrior as she dodges Jeanne attacks with ease. Flight: Being an Angel, Irina can fly using her wings. Equipment Hauteclere: Irina's current primary weapon, a holy sword given to her by her father, starting to be the most qualified to wield it. The sword has the ability of purification, even to those that are cut by it. Formerly Holy Demonic Sword (聖魔剣, Seimaken): A prototype Irina received from Heaven in Volume 12, based on Yuuto's Sword of Betrayer. She is able to use the swords ability to use different elemental attributes, ranging from fire, ice, and lightning. Excalibur Mimic ( ): Irina's initial weapon (through artificial means). A Holy Sword that has the ability to transform itself into any shape as its wielder's desires. This sword was later given to Xenovia to be fused with Durandal. Quotes *"I shall judge your sins! Amen!" (Season 2, New) *"I'm not a self-proclaiming angel, I'm the real one!". *''"Amen!"'' *(To Issei) “……The one who was unfair was you, Ise-kun. If you say something like that……I can’t hold it…… ……I won’t be able to leave you……!” (Volume 18, Life 2) *(To Issei) “Ahmm, of course! It’s because when we were kids, Ise-kun came to sleep over at my house and I stole a kiss from you.” (Volume 18, Christmas) *(To Issei) “I’d be annoyed that I can’t play together with darling.” (Volume 21, Life 2) Trivia * Irina's birthday is on September 29th.Ishibumi's twitter *Among all the girls, Irina has known Issei for the longest time and was the first girl to kiss him. *Irina has become well-known for calling herself an "Angel," thus gaining herself the title, "Self-Proclaiming Angel." As a vindictive insult, she has been recently called the, "Self-Proclaimed Childhood Friend." *The manga "Samurai Vatican" and protagonist of the series "Oda Nobuna" which Irina mentions in the short story "Stop! Yuuto-kun!" Are references to another light novel series Miyama-Zero works on called "The Ambition of Oda Nobuna." *Irina's name, along with Xenovia's, were decided on a whim when Ishibumi spent a fine Sunday on a riverbank. *Irina sometimes appears as a guest on Asia and Xenovia's expository videos, which they upload to DeviTube, about Japan’s daily school life, forming a popular trio streaming group. *Irina was featured in Weekly Brave Angel, an internal magazine at the church she works at, making her quite popular among the male members. **She is quite popular in general with people who know that angels exist. *In the light novel and anime, Irina is said to be an artificial holy sword wielder, while in the manga, Xenovia said that Irina is a natural-born holy sword wielder like her. *Irina wants to have her wedding take place in Heaven. *She is Issei's first bride not to be a part of his or Rias's peerage and the first one not to be a Devil. * Upon her promotion to Ultimate Class Angel, Irina was awarded her own Suit of Spades. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Brave Saint Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Exorcist